Corpse Party Wiki:Policies
These are the new rules for the wiki and everyone is to follow them, if you have any more suggestions or if you are confused then please contact one of the administrators. |-|General Policies= * In accordance to COPPA, you must be at least 13 years of age in order to be on this Wikia. ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please contact, with evidence, an administrator about the user right away. * Be respectful to every user! Do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. * Spamming is not allowed in any way. ** This includes spamming images, links, words, edits, etc. * Advertising another Wikia or a website is not allowed. * Please communicate in English only. This is an English Wikia. **Even if you are not a native English speaker, please try your best to speak in English. * This Wikia is dedicated to Corpse Party canon only, any non canon material should be taken to the Corpse Party Fanon Wikia. * Do not create more than one account, we will know if its you. * Without proof (e.g. screenshots, DO NOT copy and paste the chat as we won't count it, we want a proper screenshot) action will not be taken against someone. * Our wikia has userboxes, that said, it is prohibited to make your own userboxes, doing so will result in a 2 month ban. ** In addition to that, don't put userboxes of being a bureaucrat, administrator or moderator on your pages if you are not one, it'll be removed and you'll be warned. |-|Editing Policies= * No vandalism on any page as it will result in an immediate ban. * Images are to be of the highest quality. ** Try to keep duplicate images to a minimum. * Constant edit fighting or constant vandalism to pages will cause them to be protected. ** If a page has just recently been unprotected, asking an admin before you edit would be a good idea. * Please read the pages thoroughly and double check grammar and spelling before submitting edits. * You are supposed to use formal language while writing articles, this is a Wikia, not a blog. * Please don't add speculations on the pages, we only need proven information. * Polls on the main page are to be made and edited by the admins. * Do not create non canon articles or spam/junk pages as they will be removed. * Please limit the amount of edits you make, as a lot of edits tend to spam the wiki activity, which can be annoying. No more than 10 edits an hour please, unless it's something important being done by an admin. (this limit may change regularly) * Also, please limit the amount of images you post on a gallery. |-|Commenting Policies= * No flame-baiting comments (If you don't understand what that is it's comments which start an argument). * No attacking others personal opinions via comments, they will be removed and you'll be removed as well. * Avoid walls of text when possible. * No spam or junk comments of any nature. * Spoiler comments will be deleted immediately and the person banned. |-|Chat Rules & Regulations= * Any abuse towards users e.g. sexism or racism and you will be kicked and possibly banned. * Abuse to admins or chat mods will also result in a harsher punishment. * If there's any harassment you will be banned. * Private chat exists; use it when it truly is necessary, as some things don't need to be posted in the public chat. ** However, do not use private chat to send intimidating messages or to purposely bypass these rules. * If an argument has broken out on the chat please try not to get involved and contact a chat moderator or admin if you wish for it to stop. * Of course, no pornography. * Please refrain from constant spamming on the chat, this includes spamming text, emoji's, images, etc. * No chain mail. If you do this, you will automatically be kicked, as it is annoying. * If you wish to role-play on the chat, please ask for permission first, if you do it without permission then you will be banned for 3 days. * If a role-play is taking place, please do not interrupt. You may watch if you like, but if you interrupt you will be asked to leave until the role-play is over. ** You can use the private chat to speak to others in the mean time. * If you want to share a story with others, please ask an admin or a chat mod in the chatroom if you can do so, if you can, the staff will tell the people to stay quiet until you finish telling the story. ** if you interrupt the storyteller, you will be kicked out of the chatroom. * If issues occur on the chat (people arguing) an admin may request that the main chat become silent for a certain amount of time. Failure to do so will result in a warning, then a consequence if it continues. * If an admin or chat mod asks you to leave the chat, do so without arguing. * Please do not abuse the chat tags or spam images on the chat. * If you want to post an image, be sure it isn't too big and voluminous. Keep your pictures at a maximum size of 500 pixels in height. Furthermore, do not post images too often and keep it at one at a time. ** And of course, no inappropriate images. Examples include images with excessive violence or pornography. |-|Admins & Chat Mods Rules= This section is specifically for the admins and chat mods. * Do not kick or ban a user without asking other admins or chat mods first. * If an admin or chat mod is absent or inactive for a long time, they might get demoted. * If an admin or chat mod kicks/bans/promotes a user without permission there will be consequences. |-|Consequences= There will of course be consequences for the breaking of these rules. The punishments depend on which rule is broken. We usually go by the 'Three Strike Policy' unless a major rule is broken. The chat has different consequences for rule breaking. Minor Rule Breaking: The breaking of these rules do not have as harsh of a punishment, but all users are still expected to obey them. * First Offense: A brief warning which explains what you have done. * Second Offense: Depending on which rule is broken, you may receive a second warning, or a short ban. * Third Offense: If you continue after the second warning you will receive a long ban. If you continue after the short ban you may be banned permanently. Major Rule Breaking: The breaking of these rules have a much harsher punishment. * First Offense: Depending on which rule is broken, you may receive a warning or a potential ban. * Second Offense: A permanent ban. It is also possible for you to get a permanent ban as a first offense. Chat Rule Breaking: Since the rules on the chat differ from the normal rules, the consequences are also different. * First Offense: A brief warning describing which rule you have broken. Depending on the rule broken you may get kicked off the chat. * Second Offense: A kick from the chat. * Third Offense: A temporary or permanent ban. Category:Browse Category:Community